


Über the Sniper

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Watersports, ballgag, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Mundy teaches the Medic why it's always important to Uber the Sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Über the Sniper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commission for Instabritt on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commission+for+Instabritt+on+Tumblr).



> A Wing-it Commission for the lovely Instabritt on Tumblr.

It wasn’t a secret. 

The polyamorous relationship between Sniper, Medic and Heavy was well known amongst the Blu team. At first there were just whispers and nervous glances whenever the two or three of them entered a room, but soon they’d become accustomed to it. In fact, the buck-toothed Scout, with a huge grin would be the first to make a comment, at first to their faces and then to their turned backs, after all he couldn’t even begin to understand how such a relationship could work. Once the initial shock was over, the other team mates barely acknowledged it; the three were very private, professional people and didn’t often speak of what went on behind closed doors.

However, it was on the battlefield that tension would rise and would quickly become noticeable to the other members of the Blu team. At the beginning of the match, the Medic always Ubered the Heavy, which was understandable, they needed to get ahead of the game when it came to the first push. After that, the German, along with the constant chorus of “Medic!” being shouted in his general direction, would always receive a very direct request from one certain Australian.

“Now Doctor Now!”

“Charge me Doctor!”

He’d only have to look to the side to see the Sniper darting towards him across the battlefield, if he hadn’t needed two hands for the Medigun, he’d have facepalmed on the spot. The Australian had the Bushwacka in hand and his face masked with maniacal glee as he rushed towards the German. 

“Hit that charge Doctor!”

“Herr Snipe-…!”

The Red enemy Sniper effortlessly landed a headshot on the Blu before he’d even known what’d happened, crumpling to the floor in a heap. The Medic sighed. 

“Doktor?! Charge me so we can kill little men!”

The Heavy shouted and the Doctor was happy to comply, pressing forward. 

The ordeal with the Sniper was always the same, a routine both the Doctor and the Bushman knew well. Regardless of how much he asked, how much he wanted to push forward, the Sniper was never given the opportunity. He always respawned to see that Russian’s huge head lit up like a big blue Christmas tree and it was beginning to get on his nerves. 

XXX

“Just one time mate, it’s all I ask.”

The Medic, sat on the edge of their bed, was folding towels as he observed the Australian pacing back and forth. The Doctor had originally shared his private quarters with the Heavy and they’d moved the Giant’s huge bed when the Russian had moved in. When the Australian had joined the relationship, the colossal berth was big enough for the three of them easily with room to spare. 

“I’m very sorry Mick, you know I can’t afford to wast-…”

“Don’t say what I think you’re gonna’ say.”

“You, the entire team and I, we all know there are plenty more good reasons why I should Ubercharge Misha over anybody else. We get results and we get results fast.”

“How do you know that? You’ve never even tried?”

The Australian butted in, his tone a little harsher than usual, though as calm and collected as ever, his hands began to curl into fists. He approached the Medigun, patting it before leaning against the wall beside it. The Doctor monitored the other over his glasses, moving into a stand and approaching. He gently took his hand into his and planted a gentle kiss on his neck, before trailing his lips up to his mouth. Reluctantly, the Bushman kissed him back, his fingers uncurling from their fist shape in order to take the Doctor’s hand in his own, holding on tightly. 

“Don’t take it personally, my love.”

The German whispered, placing a gloved hand onto the Sniper’s chest, who grunted in dissatisfaction. 

“If you don’t Uber me tomorrow, you’ll be sorry.”

The Bushman’s sly grin left the Doctor insatiable and as the Medic turned in order to attend to his paperwork, the Sniper smacked his buttocks roughly. 

“I mean it. I’m gonna’ punish you, Doc. I’m gonna’ make you regret not Ubering me on the field tomorrow.”

Then he left without another word. 

The Doctor, sassy as always, rolled his eyes before getting started on his paperwork, not putting much thought into the Sniper’s words. 

XXX

The next day started like any other. Another day, another battle; The Blus had been lucky with three wins in a row this week and the team were in high spirits! When the match finally started, everything was going according to plan. The Medic had popped his first Uber on the Heavy and they were pushing the cart towards the first check point. The Doctor remained close to his Russian partner, the two on high alert for any Spies or incoming Sticky bombs. When they hit the second check point with only minor casualties, the Medic excitedly exclaimed that he was fully charged! However, coming towards them was the Red Heavy and his Medic and just looking at the sparking barrel of his enemies Medigun, he knew that his Red counterpart had full Uber too. Strategically he fell back behind the Giant, who raised his gun and roared before beginning to open fire. 

“Charge me Doctor!”

The Medic heard, but the words hadn’t come from the Giant’s mouth. Looking to his side, the Doctor spotted the ever hopeful Sniper, the usual excitable grin on his face. He was holding the Bushwacka in one hand, and was pointing at his chest with the other. 

“N-Now..Now is not the time Herr Sniper!”

The Doctor Shouted, hearing the Red Medic activate his Uber, the German had no choice but to turn his back on the Bushman and press forward with the Heavy weapons guy in front of him. He waited until his Giant grew weak before activating his own Uber, timing it correctly in order to make sure that the Red Medic’s UberCharge had run out. Effortlessly they mowed the Red team’s defence down, pressing on to the third and final control point. The Medic, when the coast was clear, turned around to confront the Sniper, only to find the man slumped on the floor, butterfly knife between his shoulders. 

XXX

That evening the Heavy and Medic stood in the doorway of the base. The German was folding the lapels of the Giant’s coat down carefully before patting his chest. He moved, only slightly on tip toes in order to share a kiss with him. 

“Don’t drink too much…make sure Tavish doesn’t drin-..”

“Any of you that think ye're better 'n me you're gon' have another thing c-..”

The Demoman interrupted himself with a belch. 

“Doctor. Am not miracle worker.”

The Giant kissed the Medic one more time and the Doctor leaned against the door frame as he watched the Heavy, Demoman, Soldier and Engineer disappear down the hill and start the short walk into town. It was a Friday night and the Soldier and Demoman insisted they all go out for drinks, the entire crew never made it out at once and they were lucky to even have the Texan accompany them this time. When they’d disappeared from view the Medic turned around, falling face to face with the Sniper. 

“Come with me Doc, I wanna’ show you something.”

The Medic knew that voice. It was the gravelled rumble he often heard when the Bushman was feeling particularly in the mood, that very tone aroused the Doctor, his cheeks flushed as he felt his cock getting hard in anticipation. He allowed the Sniper to take him by the arm, leading him to their private quarters; neither of them spoke on the way, the Medic eager to see what the Bushman had in stall for him. 

Once they arrived, the Sniper pushed the Doctor in; the German stumbled and opened his mouth to say something when the Bushman slammed him down on the bed. Their lips met in moments, hands groping and pulling at clothes, the Medic instinctively opened his thighs as the Australian moved in between them, rubbing their equally hard groins together. 

“I hope you remembered…”

“…M-Mick? Remembered..Remembered what?”

The Medic whispered though a harsh intake of breath, fingers clutching the man’s upper arms as he trembled with want. The reason why the Doctor had taken on a second partner in the first place was for his neediness alone. The Heavy, though a good provider when it came to sex just couldn’t keep up with the Doctor, neither could he match the drive nor was willing to match his interest. The Giant wanted nothing more than to settle down in bed with a good book and fondly stroke the Doctor’s hair, but the Medic wanted more. He wanted the Heavy to throw him down, bend him over, and finger his waiting hole with huge fingers before fucking him into the mattress. This of course, was where the Sniper came in. 

“You been a really bad Doctor…not listening to me…not Ubering me when I tell you…”

“I was Ub-..!”

The Sniper playfully took the Medic’s cheeks between his fingers, pinching them together and making the German look ridiculous.

“Don’t interrupt me, slut. Now…Listen. Listen real good.”

“No no, I want-..”

The Doctor managed and the Sniper shook his head once more. 

“Very disrespectful ain’t you? Now now, I’m gonna’ keep you quiet.”

When the Sniper took the ballgag out from his inner pocket, the Medic could have sworn his cock had got harder. The Doctor spread his thighs further, obediently lying back and opening his mouth wide for the gag. A string of saliva connecting his upper and lower lip, which was broken by the ball as the Australian pushed it into the Medic’s mouth. He buckled it up tightly then lifted his own frame to admire his handiwork. The Doctor mumbled and whined playfully around the gag, which had lots of holes in order for the Medic to be able to breathe though. Those blue eyes of his were practically clouded with lust and as the Sniper moved off the bed, the greedy Doctor pulled his own pants down, lifting his ass and offering it, attempting to tease the Bushman. 

Instead, he received a hard slap on one of his buttocks.

The Doctor cried out, muffled by the gag as he fell face-first against the bed. The Sniper chuckled as he sat down, pulling the Medic by his hair over to his lap. The Doctor crawled, trying to press his chest to the others, wanting a kiss and perhaps to be groped and touched. Instead, the Sniper pushed the Medic down, chest first, onto his lap, positioning him as he leaned back on the bed, getting comfortable. The Doctor immediately realised his predicament when the Sniper began to rub his firm, exposed buttocks. Managing a groan, the German gripped onto the Sniper’s legs, attempting to pull his buttocks away. He failed miserably, instead only presenting them further as he arched his back in the now grinning Bushman’s lap. 

“You know exactly what I said and I’m gonna’ repeat it just once more for you, Doctor.”

He applied a hard smack to the Doctor’s raised cheeks; a small sound escaped him as he closed his eyes tightly. 

“I said…If you don’t Uber me tomorrow, you’ll be sorry…Tomorrow being today, beaut. …And did you Uber me Doctor?”

Squirming, the Medic managed a small sound, shaking his head as he received another hard slap. 

“That’s right. You didn’t. And for that, you’re gonna’ receive your punishment nice and good, ain’t ya’?”

He began to smack him over and over. Each slap caused the Doctor to jolt, eyes squeezing shut as he managed a pained cry with each administered red hand print. Despite the ordeal, the Medic’s cock remained hard, a small dribble of precum escaping the head as he tied to rub himself against Sniper’s legs. 

“Good slut, I wanna’ hear you beg.”

Of course, the Doctor couldn’t, the ballgag making sure no coherent word could escape him. The Sniper ended up pulling the Medic up in his lap, their chests pressed together for a moment as the Bushman shuffled back on the bed, having the Medic open his thighs and bend his knees, so he could straddle the Australian’s legs. Thighs wide open, leaking cock standing to attention and hands trembling, the Medic arched his back and leaned in against the Sniper’s chest. He gripped onto the Bushman’s jacket tightly, resting his head against his shoulder as the Australian continued to spank him from behind. Between spanks he rubbed his bottom before continuing, he was relentless and cruel with his punishment. Drool was beginning to pool out from the holes of the gag heavily as the Medic managed short sobs of both pleasure and pain. Every time he felt even a slight bit of pleasure the smack brought him back to the cruel reality. 

Soon the Medic’s ass was completely red raw, the Sniper stroked a hand up his back and began to run his fingers though his hair, pressing his lips to his ear. 

“Do you want to cum, Doctor Slut? How much do you wanna’ come?”

The Medic made a harsh, high pitched sound, drool flooding from the gag, running down his chin as he shivered and writhed desperately against the Bushman. The Sniper curled his hand around the Medic’s exposed cock and held it there. 

“Go on…fuck yourself into my hand, show me how filthy and desperate you are. Like a little bitch in heat, ain’t ya?” 

The Medic immediately began to move against the curled fist, hips jerking back and forth as he began to fuck himself against the closed hand. He curled his head in against the Sniper’s neck, sobbing and moaning against his ear as he gripped on. Back arched as he rutted against the Bushman’s hand, so desperate to cum.

“You’re such a greedy little bitch.”

The Sniper sneered, clenching the Medic’s cock all of a sudden, squeezing it playfully. The motion caused the Doctor to cry out in pain, seizing up against the other. The Sniper lifted himself, turning and setting the Medic down on his back in the bed. 

“Go on. I want to see you make yourself cum.”

Looking up at the Sniper, the Medic’s cheeks flushed, eyes glazing over and full of lust. The drool was running down his chin, lips and eyes damp as he admired the Domineering Bushman who stood over him. He lifted his legs, bending his knees and setting his feet down on the bed’s surface. He made sure to keep his thighs nice and spread, lifting his buttocks in order to display his hanging balls and expose his puckered red hole. He palmed himself, never once looking away from the Bushman as he began to jerk himself off. Making all kinds of slutty sounds, tonguing the ball gag as he moved against his own hand, imagining the hand was the Sniper’s. In moments he was cumming all over himself, eyes closing tightly, head shaking from side to side as he squirted his load up and all over his own chest. The pleasure rushed though him long and hard, his body trembling as the intense orgasm washed over him. He panted around the ballgag, looking up as the Sniper moved over him, wiping some of the drool off his chin.

“Very nice, Doctor slut…however.”

He left the Doctor in silence for only a moment while unzipping his pants. 

“Did I say you could cum?”

The Medic was exhausted, slowly shaking his head, thighs still wide as he presented himself, hoping the Bushman was going to mercifully fuck him. He tried to beg around the gag.

“Look at you. Like a wanton whore.”

The Sniper spoke, a low chuckle escaping him as he aimed his cock against the Medic’s hole. The Medic closed his eyes in anticipation, only instead of receiving a hard cock in his ass; instead a steady stream of piss began to coat his entire lower body. He managed a small sound of shock and another in disgust as panted against the gag. He was too weak and tired to do a thing about it, closing his eyes and just letting the warm piss soak his asshole, cock and chest all over. 

“Who do you Uber?”

Questioned the Bushman while unbuckling the gag from behind the Medic’s head and removing it. Drool oozed from the holes as the Medic stuck out his tongue, jaw aching, he licked the mess of drool from around his lips.

“The…Sniper. I Uber the Sniper.”

“Very good Doctor. Very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2500 word Wing It Commission Form
> 
> Pairing: Sniper and Medic
> 
> Three things: Piss, Cum, Spanking
> 
> Consensual.
> 
> Sniper on Top.
> 
> 2768 words


End file.
